codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fists of Knowledge Chapter 6
Tournament of Schools "I have brought you here, fellow warriors, to prove which one of you is worthy of rescuing these children. If none of you can accomplish this task, I will drain each of them of their vitality and thereby gain my immortality.", XANA said as he raised his arms upward as if he were some sort of messianic figure. Seeing such a pompous display disgusted everyone. "Who does this joker think he is ?", one student from another academy scoffed. "I am XANA young man. You needn't know where I came from, only that I called you. Before we begin the Tournament of Schools, I must instate some rules you must all follow. There will be a Warrior, one from each school chosen to fight against each other. There will be a respectable no weapons fight from the two combatants. No hitting below the belt, no trash talk, and no fatal moves. In other words, a respectable fight. Once one of the combatants is spent of his or her energy, then a winner will be declared. This continues until the final round when the best fighter faces their opponent. Whomever wins this battle will be declared champion and the students will go free. The rest of you will be sent home with no further questions asked.", XANA stated with a bit of a sneer. Even if he held his end of the bargain, he probably had an ace up his sleeve. XANA suddenly materialized a coin in his hand. "I choose Jim Morales, the Lightning Warrior, as first to fight. Heads is the nurse from Julliard Private school as a potential opponent, tails is the chemistry teacher of Fielding Academy. I will now toss the coin.", XANA explained. Then he tossed the coin and it landed on his palm. "Tails.", XANA said. Jim looked at the chemistry teacher he would have to face and blushed darkly. He tried not to be impressed with her physical beauty, but he did have to admit, Dr. Ryoko Mizuki was rather alluring and everyone else around the arena felt so too. Suzanne glared at Jim, jealous of his wandering eyes. With a hand behind his head he chuckled. "The sumptuous chemist can't take the place of you, Suzie. You know that. I'm sorry, but you know how men's eyes are drawn to other beautiful forms.", Jim said. Suzanne, a bit miffed, decided to forgive him anyway. Mizuki seemed like a bit of a floozy anyway in the way she moved and dressed. If her skirt had been any shorter, it might as well not have been worn ! Ryoko tried to do her best winning the battle with her feminine wiles but Jim had the upper hand. He had never in his life struck someone unless they deserved it, and Ryoko had said something very insensitive about Suzanne. She had no grounds of making such accusations about his splendid wife. Technically, Jim was the cool-hand-Luke in situations such as this, but when his wife's honor was in question, he turned into a lion. "Dr. Mizuki, you wench ! How dare you say such a horrible thing about my dear, darling wife !", he said, landing a kick to her solar plexus before she could retaliate. All the wind had been knocked out of her and the match had been called even before a real fight could begin. XANA was astonished, which was saying quite a bit, considering he wasn't an easy virus to impress. "The winner of this battle by technical knock out is Lightning Warrior Jim Morales. He will move on to the next round.", XANA stated. The members of the schools looked at each other with some anxiety. They wondered who would be next in the tournament. Matters were certainly becoming increasingly complex for all of them, but at least for the moment, all of them were relieved that not one child had been sacrificed to endow XANA with immorality. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Fists of Knowledge